


Harsh Words, Screaming Thoughts, Gentle Touches

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "What are you doing?" Øystein demanded, his voice harsh. "Did you cut yourself badly again, Pelle?"
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Kudos: 13





	Harsh Words, Screaming Thoughts, Gentle Touches

Per was proud of his handy work, a patchwork of scars, of barely healed scar tissue and burns, cuts and lacerations. His newest one, a pulsating mess of blood and bone and veins, stood out on the soft inner skin of his wrist. The blood dripped down onto the ground, the crimson red looking nearly black in the darkness. The knife that Per had used had been taken by Jørn, with his firm grip and knowing eyes, but Jørn hadn't followed him outside. 

Maybe Jørn had taken distraction to some girl, like he usually did. Or perhaps Jan had intercepted him. Per poked at the gasping cut on his wrist, and made no facial expression despite the sharp, burning pain that resulted from his curiosity. 

The door banged open. Øystein stood there, the makeup still caked on his face, dark strands of hair clinging to the sweat on his forehead. Per was sure that he looked equally as unnatural, as startling in the darkness of the night. 

"What are you doing?" Øystein demanded, his voice harsh. "Did you cut yourself badly again, Pelle?" He sounded torn between disapproval, disgust, disappointment, and curiosity, thinly veiled interest in the bloodied mess, like he couldn't help himself no matter how terrible it became. 

"I suppose." Per replied in a softer tone. 

"For fuck's sake." Øystein shook his head. "I can't believe you, idiot." He seethed. 

But yet, Øystein's touches were soft and gentle as he led Per back inside. 


End file.
